Speed Jiru
|affiliation = Whitebeard Pirates |occupation = 14th Division Commander; Pirate |birth = April 6th |jva = Yūsuke Numata |Funi eva = Jeff Johnson }} Speed Jiru is the commander of the 14th division of the Whitebeard Pirates. Appearance Speed Jiru is somewhat a round man of average height, wearing a brown fez with a white Whitebeard's insignia and a white robe with brown sleeves/leggings, both with Whiteboard's insignia printed on them. He wields a jousting lance for a weapon. He also carries a golden heater shield, also with a purple Whitebeard's insignia. Personality Speed Jiru is very loyal to the Whitebeard Pirates and Whitebeard, as he was willing to risk his own life in order to save Ace from execution during the war at Marineford. Abilities and Powers As the commander of the 14th Division, Speed Jiru has authority over the lower-ranking subordinates. In the anime, true to his name, he is shown to have extremely fast movements. A proof of this is when Admiral Kizaru launched a laser beam to stop him and his division from getting closer to the broken wall Oars made he was seen evading it by jumping backward, and commenting on Kizaru's "speed of light" attack. This is quite a remarkable feat considering the fact that Kizaru can move and shoot beams from his body without himself or his beams even getting noticed due to sheer, unmitigated speed (evidenced when X Drake fought Kizaru and just noticed a blink of light from far away, when Kizaru actually was already in front of him aiming a kick). Also, his combined strength and agility is astounding, as seen when he took the offense and dashed forward to engage the Marines: in a split second, a group of them was easily eliminated. His body structure also seems to change from time to time as shown in both the manga and anime, if this is because of a Devil Fruit, a technique like Life Return or simply a drawing mistake is unknown. Weapons Speed Jiru has been seen using a jousting lance and a shield. History Summit War Saga Marineford Arc He was first seen, along with the other Whitebeard Pirates, in Marineford's bay, ready to save Ace. He was amongst the commanders who backed up Luffy when the latter was attacked by Admiral Kizaru. He attacked the Plaza along with his comrades, and was shocked to hear of Whitebeard's will to sacrifice himself for his sons. As Ace pronounced his last words, he was seen crying. Upon the arrival of Shanks and Sengoku calling the war to a close, he and the rest of Whitebeard's crew left. Post-War Arc He, along with the rest of the crew attended Whitebeard's and Ace's funeral at an undisclosed island somewhere in the New World. During the Timeskip One year after the war at Marineford, the remnants of the Whitebeard Pirates fought against the Blackbeard Pirates but ultimately lost. They went into hiding and have not been seen since their defeat. Major Battles *Whitebeard Pirates and their subordinate crews vs. the Marines and Shichibukai **Speed Jiru vs. Marine Officers **Whitebeard Pirates Commanders (minus Ace, Jozu, and Thatch), Crocodile, and Andre vs. Admiral Akainu *Whitebeard Pirates (under Marco) vs. Blackbeard Pirates (unseen, during timeskip) References External References *Fez – Wikipedia article about the type of hat Speed Jiru wears. Site Navigation fr:Speed Jiru it:Speed Jil ca:Speed Jiru pl:Speed Jiru ru:Спид Дзиру Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Whitebeard Pirates Category:Polearm Wielders Category:East Blue Characters